All-Star Squad Adventures
This page belongs to User:GreenKissTheKirby, please no edit without permission. *All-Stars Squad : Time Travelers Adventures, is a RPG - Beat'em all type game. He take her inspiration for Project X Zone & Fire Emblem Aweking. He are the first game of the All-Stars Squad game series. Her goal is to help you discover theirs first aventure and their real big fight. Story Our story begins a city calling Valdenya, a beautiful green place, located on the sea with her giants roots. Into this place, living a big castle, with gol & silver on the wall, this castle are the Royal-Village, where live the royal family & the nobles. Two friends, called SunKiss & GreenKiss, want to be into the Special Unity of the Royal Gards. The member of this unity are called " The Time Travelers ". GreenKiss & SunKiss works to integrates it. A day, into Their mansion, they receives a visit, of a Red Knight, having been orderer by the King " dissapear from the Heart's atmosphere ", a fight begins, the Red Knight are more stronger, butthey resists and finally... They wins ! But they knows are not stronger, this is because that they training all days, all months... 5 years afters GreenKiss & SunKiss receives a King's special meeting, but why ? This is because, their dream are coming ! They are recruited into the new Special Unity : The Time Travelers ! But, they not alone, a new companion, wait this is a girl ! Elvy Nefertari, Apprentice warrior of wind's magic. Now the adventures begins ! More to come Multiplayer Story Ito The Multiplayer Mode, you can choose into : *Multiplayer Wars. The Multiplayer Wars Mode is to play as a war, a lot of enemies, very few allies and killing ! You can choose into 20 or 30 characters,some are to unlock with objectifs like " kill the wave boss without damages ". When you playing first time into the Multiplayer Wars, you are automatically with GreenKiss into a space training, this is the tutorial, after, you can choose between GreenKiss, SunKiss & Elvy, Kokoto & Junior are locked in first time. *Multiplayer Story The Multiplayer Story are the Story game, but modfied because you can play with four characters, if the three others players don't have the game card, the P2 will be SunKiss, the P3 will be Elvy and the P4 will be Junior or Kokoto. After the recieved data are load, the P1 need to choos a one of Story Game chapter. Now, the P1, P2, P3 and P4 can play *Multiplayer Free Fight The mode " Free Fight " have sub-category : *Free Fight : Timed Battle Into this sub-category, you play into a timed battle, you can modify the time into options. The goal is to kill the ennemies before the time runs out. *Free Fight : Point Battle Into this sub-category, you play into a battle where you will kick your ennemies to win points, this battle is also timed. *Free Fight : Death Battle " Death Battle " is when you have a unlimited timed battle, and your goal is to kill all your ennemies. Gameplay All-Stars Squad : Time Travelers Adventure, is like Project X Zone or Fire Emblem Aweking.You can play with or without items and weapons, you can visit citys and interact with the Space Ship and others. This is like Dragon Quest Series. You can use items into battle & with StreetPass call allies & exchange weapons and items. Controls Control Stick / D-Pad WiiU : Move A button : Attack B button : Jump Y button : Change Weapon X button : Change Character R : Characters List L : Characters Infos SELECT : Skills START : Menu + : Camera Playables Characters Certains of the characters of the game are from others serie of Zentech Studios, like White & His Friends. Also, certains are locked, through story, are unlocked. GreenKiss Weapons : Zanpakuto - Forest Tact Tempo Elements : Forest - Plants Stats : Speed : 5/5 Power : 4/5 SunKiss Wepons : None Elements : Storms - Hurricanes Stats : Speed : 5/5 Power : 3/5 Elvy Weapons : None Elements : Wind - Hoxygen Stats : Speed : 5/5 Power : 4/5 SunKiss Junior ( Locked ) Weapons : None Elements : Sun Stats : Speed : 2/5 Power : 5/5 Kokoto ( Locked ) Weapons : None Elements : Weight - Height Stats : Speed : 1/5 Power : 3.5/5 White ( Locked ) Weapons : Boom Stick Element : Fire Stats : Speed : 4/5 Power : 3/5 Red ( Locked ) Weapons : Ice mace Elements : Ice Stats : Speed : 4/5 Power : 4/5 Yellow ( Locked ) Weapons : Swordstaff Elements : Electricity Stats : Speed : 5/5 Power : 4/5 Orange ( Locked ) Weapons : Giantsword Elements : Water Stats : Speed : 3/5 Power : 4/5 Blue ( Locked ) Weapons : Nova Scythe Elements : Earth Stats : Speed : 5/5 Power : 2/5 Stages That category is for stages, certains is from others serie game of Zentech Studios, like Sky City. *Valdenya City Valdenya City is the main city of the game, GrenKiss & SunKiss home, this is a green place where live nobles & kings family. This is in Valdenya city, where the GreenKiss's first love has living. Valdenya is located high and protecter by a roots shield, the only way to enter is to use a floating vessel. *Mountains Way This is the way to go into the Time Travelers Headquarter, blocked by stronger knights, only the Unity members can pass. This mountais are called " Satan's Mountains " because is into the center are the Satan's Soul, the beats & demons king, in the past, he living into Valdenya, this is a Red masked knight who beat him and locked her soul. *Space-StarShip This is All-Stars Squad's vessel, this is a vessel can be camouflaged by changing her appareance. Into him, there inside : appartements, Spatio-temporal room, commands rooms. Can be invisible and copy appearance. This is here you will be automatically send when you finish a mission/quest. *Janesya Janesya is a exotic city, her speciality ? Tango, Flamengo,dancing and kebab ! This is the All-Stars Squad first mission. And this is where GreenKiss will found the digital SHIELD, a technological tool to be more stroger with a weapons list. The protagonist of Janesya is a samuraï called " Kamaechi " and this after beat him you will unlocked Kokoto, Kamaechi is her father. *Eden City Eden City, called " Heaven " are city who floates into the sky, on the clouds. This is city is the star of the magazines & interviews, populars peoples are living in. Eden City is protected and locked by a special army called " Winds Dancers ",similar to the Valdenya's Royald Army. They are called like that because, he use the wind or storms & hurricanes magic, like Elvy & SunKiss. The SunKiss's father is in that army. *Archipel Doing This Archipel is verry special, why ? Because her citizens are Sirens & Tritons, the archipel is connected to the giant island of the pets. The sirens and the tritons of island can live into the heart, but only with a special equipment ; a bubble to float and a water distributor. The magicians & others citizens of Archipel Boing use the waters magic like Orange. *Pets Island Pets Island is the connected island to the Boing Archipel, this where the citizens leave their pets. *Crows Village Crows Village is a little village into the pets island, the villagers are citizens transformed into ravens form, but can change apperance to human. This is because a " punishment, because they don't respect the Archipel's Rules ". The rule they don't has been comply ? Don't chase and kill, the wild animals. bu they " had wrong person ", this is not they kill the animals, but if is don't those, who is it ? *Sky City ( This stage is coming from The Adventures of White ) A city is the sky like Valdenya, but, without roots & more free. This is here, you can unlock, White, Orange, Blue & Red. Here, you can buy into White's family shop. First : You need to explore the city, destroy all waves of the offenders, second : you need to go into White's family shop & find the secret enter to the Dark Matter Resistance. *Dark Matter Resistance Base When you enter into the dark, you need to wait the alarm declenched and the battle begins ! And when you finish the battle, you will meet White, Red, Blue & Orange. Now you have unlocked all of the units for battle ! After, you need accompagny Dark Matter Resistance to the Museum, for a investigation. *Plazza City A Italian Place where live GreenKiss's family. Into this place are pizzeria & cinema rooms, and beautiful rich homes. If you enter in the " Plazza Forest " You will never see the sun after it. The Plazza Forest is a haunted forest by ghosts & killers. You can be killed into a few seconds. Clans are living into one of a forest's grassland. *Dark Eternity *Dark Eternity is a Black Space Hole where the Space Stars Ship is enter. Dark Eternity is infact the Inversed dimension ( like Phines & Ferb Movie ), Into Dark Infinity is just black, only black... This where you will find GreenKill, SunKill & Derby, the dark version of GreenKiss, SunKiss & Elvy. *Dark Eternity 2 Dark Infinity 2, it the second part of the dark world, the real Dark Infinity, whit demons & destructed houses. The protagonist are SunKill's Father. *Final Destination? Final Destination? is the last stage? of the game. You will be prudent into this island. More to come... *Years 20xx, Red Island Archipel More to come... Weapons List GreenKiss's Weapons : Zanpakuto - Forest-Tact Tempo SunKiss's Weapons : NONE Elvy's Weapons : NONE SunKiss Junior's Weapons : NONE Kokoto's Weapons : NONE White's Weapons : Boom Stick Blue's : Weapons : Nova Scythe Orange's Weapons : Giantsword Red's Weapons : Ice Mace Yellow's Weapons : Swordstaff Weapons Special Move GreenKiss's Zanpakuto : Ha no rimen : A attack like the Getsuga Tensho of Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach. In french, that say " le revers de la feuille " and english " the underside of the leaf ". Daiyamondo Senzo mori : that say " the diamonds of the ancestral forest " . This attack makes greens dragons & demons, they are controled by Green's Voice. Valdenya no mori no taiga : With this attack, a green ticker are invocate into the Green's zanpakuto. Watashi no pawameji Valdenya ni yotte watashi wa remunanto shokubutsu to yoba eru : After this phrase, GreenKiss can makes appears the Dizziness Plants. GreenKiss's Forest-Tact Tempo : Chimei-tekina iryujon : This attack is like Nami's special move " Fatal Morgana ". Make illusions but, the difference is that the illusions can make own moves. SoundTrack Game Opening : Warriors Of Stars Game Ending : A Good & Happy End ! GreenKiss's Sound : The Monsters can be Human... & Why we need to fight ? & World's Calling SunKiss's Sound : Forbidden Fruit Elvy's Sound : I love you so much SunKiss Junior Sound : My Dream ! Kokoto Sound : I will be a Samuraï ! White Sound : Blue Sound : Orange Sound : Red Sound : Stages Soundtrack Valdenya ( 00:00 to 00 : 16, repeated ) Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii Games Category:Games by GreenKissTheKirby Category:Zentech Studios